


[podfic] no one said there would be dancing

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [23]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo isn’t charming. Corvo isn’t bold. Corvo isn’t even from Gristol. Corvo is a quiet, serious young man who, as far as Jessamine can tell, is fond of beautifully tailored dark clothing and not smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] no one said there would be dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no one said there would be dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575145) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



This fic hurts so much because it doesn't hurt at all. I love Corvo/Jessamine so much TT^TT

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/no%20one%20said%20there%20would%20be%20dancing.mp3) (length: 00:10:20 | size: 9.5MB)


End file.
